Triple Threat
by corybelle
Summary: Oliver meets a new girl who he instantly becomes smiten with. But what happens when the most unlikely girl become Jealus. OliverxOc
1. Tessa Jane

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Monatana

Author's note: ok my otheer story will continue I'm just kinda stuck on that one but this I hope I won't get stuck on

Oliver Oken walked down the school hall way one Monday moring, he kept walking like ussual until he stop at a locker that was not his own. THere in front of him stood one of the prettiest girls heer had ever seen. She had long auburn hair, emerald green eyes and had flawless skin. SHe was wearing a dark demin mini skirt, light pink shirt, a pair of pink heels and pink necklace with matching bracelet. "My Oliver, name is hi" He finnaly managed to say

" My name's Tessa Jane, but you can call me Tess" She giggled

" I meant to say my name is Oliver" Oliver said alittle embrassed

"That's ok we all choke up sometimes" Tess repiled

"Wouldyouliketogooutsometime" Oliver said as fast as could just get it over with

"Love to" Tess answered "We'll talk more about later" with that she closed her locker and walked away. Oliver couldn't believe it this never happened, pretty girls wern't nice to him, pretty girls didn't go out on dates with him. He had to be dream either that or it was just some cruel sick joke. Nothing could ruin his day

HMHMHMH

It was alittle later in the day as OLiver went to go to his next class, still happy from eariler. He spotted Tess and decied to talk to her quickly before class. "Hey" He said happily

"HI!" She turned with a very big smile on her face, and a couple other things Oliver notice her hair was shorter, she was wearing light demin skirt and a purple top with ballet flats. Oliver just thought maybe he was just imanging what she was wearing and looked like eariler.

"So we still on for tonight" He asked

"On a date!! Of course!!!!" she sound much happier and perkier and little higher piched than eariler, but hey who wouldn't be after acepting a date with OLiver. Not wanting to be late Oliver waved good bye and left.

HMHMHMHM

Oliver walked out of class "Only one more peroid till lunch then I can talk to Tess for more than five seconds" Oliver thought. He spoted Tess so he decieded to talk real quick just to say hi "Hi. I'm really exicited about are date tonight." Oliver said. He noticed Tess look extremly different from ealier now she had shoulder lenght hair that had a single blue streak in the front. She was wearing worn jeans, and a tee shirt and sneakers. But it had to be her same face as both times eariler

"Me with you on a date. You can't be serious" She said trying not to laugh. Oliver felt hurt his whole day ruined with the simple words Tess just said. He trudged to class, hoping the perios would never end so he would never have to go back in that hall and face Tess agian.

HMHMHM

Oliver sulked out of math class dreading that hallway, where he would bump into Tess. "Hey Oliver!" greeted a friendly familar voice it was Lily, "there are these new girls, they are really nice you should meet them. They're with Miley right now" Oliver knew who she was talking about "it has to be Tess, great just great she had to be one of my two best friends friends, wait did Lily say girls" Oliver thought. Lily dragged Oliver over to Miley. There of course was Miley and right by her was not one but all three of the girls he had asked out eariler

"THERE ARE THREE OF YOU!" He finnaly bulrted out


	2. A set of triplets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah MOntana but I do own the idea of Tessa Jane and her two sisters**

**Author's note: ok here's my next chapter I had alot of fun writing this one escpecial cause I love writing one of the triplets lines.**

"Very good! And do you know what a cow says" The triplet who turned down Oliver replied as if she was talking to a preschoolar

"Don't mind Nicki, she like that earily in the day" Tess said

"Oh My GOsh!!!Your guy I'm going out with on date!!" Exclaimed the thrid triplet

"Don't mind Kylie she's alittle hype.. Did she just say your going on a date with her" Tess said calm at first then she sounded like some one was about to be hurt

" Well see I thought she was you and so I asked her about the date" Oliver tried to explain

"Smooth move. I mean it's not like we're not wearing the same outfit or oh wait we arn't. Well I mean we do all have the hair .. wait no we don't" Nicki said sarcasticlly

"I as unusaul as this is agree with Nicki, but seeing that your just well so well there's something about you that interests me I'll give you a second chance. But first you hve to choose either me or Ky"

"Wait before he makes a stupid mistake of how he says who he's going out with, can I talk to him really quickly on the side" Nicki asked

"Sure, you know me and Ky like the back of your hand so I know you can tell him how not to accept and decline a date at the same time.". With that Nicki dragged Oliver over to the side

"OK first off what's your name" Nicki asked

"Oliver:" Oliver replied

"Last name too. I need all that stuff"

"Oken"

"Ok, now do to the odd event that both my sister want to go out with for some odd reason. Well not that odd Ky crazy and Tess is desprate"

"Wow your real nice" Oliver said sarcasticly

"Yeah whatever, but who are gonna go out with"

"Tess of course"

"Ok well your gonna need some help. Tess is only desperate when it comes to acepting dates but not when it comes to likeing a guy. She has very high standards when it comes to that. So your gonna need training, at lunch today we'll start your training since there is alot to teach you"

"Ok" Oliver said nervously "Training, I've never had to go through training for any girl I've ever dated, then agian I've only ever dated two girls. Eh what could be the harm" Oliver thought


End file.
